The present invention relates to an inexpensive and highly accurate infrared absorption measurement method and an inexpensive and highly accurate infrared absorption measurement device.
The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the infrared absorption measurement method.
In the case of measuring the infrared absorption of a sample (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-82049, for example), a cell having a suitable cell length is appropriately selected depending on the concentration of the sample. In this case, since the absorbance is saturated if the concentration of the sample is too high, a cell having a greater cell length must be used. Specifically, a plurality of cells must be provided corresponding to the concentration of the sample. However, a cell used for infrared absorption measurement is expensive. Therefore, since a considerable cost is necessary to provide a plurality of cells, the measurement cost is increased.